pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Susan
Komentarz od założyciela: Pasta nie jest zła, jedynie zakończenie ją niszczy, zmiana zakończenia sprawiła by że pasta trafiła by do najlepszych past jakie czytałem ;) Susan była miłą i spokojną dziewczyną oraz uczennicą klasy 1 gimnazjum, + Uwaga! Ten artykuł został zwandalizowany! − nikomu nie przeszkadzała i inni uczniowie ją lubili. Dziewczyna − uwielbiała rysować i nie przejmowała się tym co ludzie myśleli o jej − pracach, trzeba przyznać, były trochę niepokojące jak na jej wiek. − Zwykle pojawiały się na nich alkochol, przemoc i sceny z horrorów, to − coś co doświadczała na codzień. Ojciec był alkocholikiem i większość − pieniędzy wydawał na swoje potrzeby, za to matka biła ją za byle − głupoty, jedynym jej przyjacielem był o rok starszy, biały kotek, − Puszek. Gdy Susan była mała jej babcia zmarła a kot dołączył do ich − rodziny. Nastolatka spędzała większość swojego wolnego czasu z kotem − oglądając horrory, rysując a nawet czytając mu. Susan traktowała pupila − jak człowieka, kąpała go, rozmawiała z nim i dawała mu chwilę − prywatności gdy korzystał z kuwety. Nic nie mogło rodzielić dziewczyny z kotem, aż do pewnego dnia. Lekcje w szkole minęły zwyczajnie, tak samo jak powrót ze szkoły. Gdy Susan była już niedaleko domu usłyszała pisk opon, szybko pobiegła w miejsce hałasu, to co ujrzała wstąrząsnęło nią. − Puszek, jej jedyny i prawdziwy przyjaciel leżał w kałuży krwi martwy. − Nastolatka cała we łzach wzięła zimnego i brudnego kota do domu. − Rodziców nie interesowało co się stało po prostu popatrzeli na córkę i − powiedzieli, że jak najszybciej ma zakopać zwierzę w ogródku. Susan − zabrała kilka desek z piwnicy, gwoździe, młotek oraz nożyk z kuchni i − zrobiła małe pudełko z imieniem kota, wsadziła do niego stary wełniany − kocyk i włożyła tam pupilka. Dziewczyna zakradła się do kuchni gdzie − była torebka jej matki, wyciągła portfel a z niego 2 zł, szybko pobiegła − do kwiaciarni i kupiła skromną białą różyczkę,tak białą jak sierść − kota. Wracała do domu, gdy nagle usłyszała głos Ethana, chłopaka która podobiał się Susan od 5 klasy podstawówki. Zawsze wstydziła sie do niego zagadać więc była zachcwycona, gdy sam się do niej odezwał. "Słyszałem,że niedaleko twojego domu był wypadek. Nic ci nie jest?" powiedział chłopak po czym spojrzał na kwiat "Dla kogo ta roża?" zapytał. "Nic mi nie jest, tylko mój przyjaciel, Puszek został potrącony i kupiłam mu różę tak piękną i białą jak on" nastolatka spojrzała na kwiatek a z jej oczu popłynęły łzy Ethan przytulił ją i powiedział, że bardzo jej -współczuje. Dziewczyna przeprosiła go i oznajmiła, że musi iść do domu. Smutna zeszła do piwnicy i wzięła łopatę, wykopała dół przy drzewie w,którym umieściła pudełko z kotkiem, płakała przy przykrywaniu trumienki ziemią. Gdy skończyła, na kupce ułożyła różę i poszła z opuszczoną głową do pokoju. Czas mijał a Susan nie zapominała o tym co się stało, cały czas pamiętała o swoim przyjacielu. W szkole dni mijały jak zwylke, lecz coś było nie tak, inni zaczeli mówić do Susan "Kici,kici", Ethan musiał im powiedzieć o wypadku pupilka. Nastolatkę to drażniło, to przypominało jej o Puszku, jej kochanym kociaku. Pewnego dnia gdy skończyła lekcje usłyszała głos, głos Kristin, najwredniejszej trzecioklasistki w szkole "Kici,kici Susan" powiedziała dziewczyna i pociągła Susan za włosy na co ona odruchowo uderzyła ją w brzuch. Kristin upadła na ziemię a nastolatka kopła ją w twarz z całej siły, z nosa dziewczyny zaczęła lecieć krew. Susan biła Kristin w klatka piersiową tak długo aż nie zaczęła kaszleć krwią i płakać z bólu. Ethan próbował odciągnąć dziewczynę od trzecioklasistki lecz ona odepchnęła go a on upadając na krzaki pokaleczył sobie plecy i ręce, gdy dziewczyna się otrząsnęła i zobaczyła co zrobiła zaczęła biec w stronę domu. Po długim biegu weszła zdyszana a matka ochrypłym głosem spytała co się stało, Susan bała się reakcji kobiety więc skłamała, szybko wbiegła do swojego pokoju, usiadła na łóżko. Pierwszoklasistka zaczęła płakać i powtarzać sama do siebie "Kici,kici" raz po raz. "Jeśli mówią do mnie − kici,kici to czy jestem jak puszek? Tak!Jestem taka jak on, dzika, bezlitosna i słodka, czyż nie?" spojrzała w lustro i zrobiła smutną minę."Czegoś tu brakuje. Tak, już wiem uszek i ogonka, to oczywiste!". Susan szeroko się uśmiechnęła po czym zeszła do kuchni i wzięła nóż. Dziewczyna poszła do drzewa pod którym zakopała zwierzę i wygrzebała drewniane pudełko z ziemi, z uśmiechem otworzyła je jak by otwierała prezent urodzinowy, ostrożnie wyjęła z niego nadgniłe szczątki kota i odcięła brudny, biały ogon oraz uszy, resztę ciała zakopała. Gdy Susan weszła usłyszała matkę "Ty mała suko! Co to kurwa znaczy, że pobiłaś dwóch uczniów, co? Ta stara jędza kazała mi jechać do szkoły! Jak wrócę to sobie pogadamy, tym razem nie będe miała do ciebie litości co ostatio!" wykrzyczała kobieta i wyszła z domu czaskając dzwiami. "Hmmm a może to ja nie będe miała litości" powiedziała dziewczyna do siebie i poszła do pokoju. Susan położyła na stolik uszy i ogon kota, po czym wyciągła nici i zaczęła przyszywać sobie do głowy uczy kota, szew za szwem, ból był nie do zniesienia "Trzeba trochę pocierpieć by być piękną" powiedziała nastolatka. Dziewczyna ściągła spodnie i bieliznę po czym przyszyła sobie ogon Puszka, chwile po tym wyciągła nożyczki z plecaka i w czarnych legginsach wycięła mały otwór na ogon. "No to chyba skończyłam! Teraz jestem tak piękna jak mój mały przyjaciel. Ale co z mamą i tatą? Oni przecierz nie lubili Puszka, muszą zostać za to ukarani! Hmmm... ale jak to zrobić? Wiem! Moje pazurki nie są tak ostre jak Puszka, przecierz koty mają pazurki po to by rozszarpywać nimi ofiary, niestety nie mam takich pazurków jak on, ale mogę mieć inne!" dziewczyna powiedziała to i uśmiechnęła się bardzo szeroko. Susan po cichu zeszła na dół by nie obudzić swojęgo grubego i pijanego ojca, wzieła wszystkie noże z kuchni i wróciła do pokoju. Dziewczyna wyciągła z szafy skórzane rękawiczki, naostrzyła wszystkie ostrza i przyszyła je. Założyła rękawice i popatrzyła na siebie w lustrze "Czyż nie jestem przespiękna? Chwila, dalej coś nie pasuje" Susan spojrzała na swoje włosy, nie podobało jej się, że są brązowe. Poszła do łazienki i wyciągła z szafki wybielacz po czym polała się nim cała, zaczęła krzyczeć z bólu, wybielacz zmienił kolor skóry i włosów na śnieżną biel. Nastolatka wytarła się ręcznikiem, po chwili usłyszała, że jej matka wchodzi po schodach,zgasiła światło i czekała aż kobieta wejdzie do łazienki, w ciemności było widać tylko niebieskoszare oczy Susan. Dziewczyna powiedziała niepokojącym głosem "Kici,kici mamo!" gdy jej matka weszła do pomieszczenia i oświeciła światło, nastolatka rzuciła się na nią o rozszarpała jej brzuch, krew ciekła po ziemi a kobieta krzyczała na cały głos klnąc przy tym. Nastolatka wbiła ostrze w klatkę piersiową kobiety i przebiła jej serce jednym z nich, wydłubała martwej kobiecie gałki oczne oraz wątrobę i zeszła na dół. Susan przydusiła ojca po czym wepchała oczy matki do ust mężczyzny i z wielką siłą odcięła mu dłonie, rodzic chcąc krzyczeć zaczął dusić się gałkami ocznymi. "Tato pozwól że ci pomogę" powiedziała dziewczyna i z całej siły oderzyła go w plecy. "Lepiej?" zapytała sarkastycznie Susan i wbiła ostrza w czaszkę mężczyzny. Nastolatka wyciągnęła zakrwawione noże z głowy ojca i ugryzła wcześniej wyciętą wątrobę matki "Mmmm świeża wątróbka, smakuje mi! Nie wiedziałam, że bycie kotem jest takie ciekawe. Może się troszkę zabawię?" Susan powiedziała to z gigantycznym i krwawym uśmiechem na twarzy po czym ubrała biało-niebieską bluzę z kapturem i pobiegła do domu Kristin, zabiła ją, jej rodziców oraz rodzeństwo. Ciekawi cię może − skąd znam takie szczegóły? Powiem ci, to ja, ja jestem Susan,słodka i drapieżna kocica a teraz idę po ciebie! Kici, kici czytelniku! Kategoria:Inne (złe) Kategoria:Kilery itp